Tokka Week
by She's From Ouran
Summary: Tokka week, duh!
1. Chapter 1

The rain pitter-pattered against the cave. It had been on and off all day. The cool air was creeping up on Sokka and Toph, forcing them to huddle around the fire's flames. With every raindrop, Toph dared herself to talk. Yet she remained silent. 'Just tell him,' thoughts had taken over. 'I won't,' she began to argue with herself. She still had no clue that the whole time she argued with her mind Sokka would scoot closer and closer to her, hoping she wouldn't suddenly strike him with a large rock.

Toph struck her hands into the ground. 'What's he doing?' she thought.

'What am I doing?' Sokka thought. He couldn't stop himself from kissing Toph on the cheek.

"Hey, Snoozles," Toph said before his lips hit her cheek. "Don't even try it." She immediately bit her lip. 'What is WRONG with me?'

"Sorry, Toph. You know, I should come up with a nickname for you."

"I've got an idea," Toph said.

"What's that?"

Toph brought herself as close as she could to Sokka. She put her lips onto his and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around Toph's back. For all they knew, they couldn't let go of each other even if they tried. Especially seeing as how Toph was having too much fun. She slid her arms down Sokka's back until they were at the ground. She brought her arms to his chest, smiling.

"Well, that's a great nickname," Sokka said after they broke apart.

"I thought you might like it, Snoozles." Toph's cheeks were on fire- not just because she was sitting by the fire. They glowed much brighter than anyone would be able to explain. Sokka saw the color reach Toph's forehead just as her hearing became slurred and raspy. Wait, that wasn't her ears. That was her! She felt her head hit the ground just as she said, "I love you, Sokka."

No matter how much Sokka called her name, she couldn't awake from the trance even if she wanted to. Sokka carried her all the way to the nearest healer, who had no clue what was wrong with the earthbender. He carried her to another place. Still nothing. Sokka began to carry her to Aang, who lived across the nation, when Toph awoke. Sokka didn't realize until he had gotten all of the way to Aang and Katara, when Toph gave Sokka a kiss on his cheek.

"This sweetheart carried me cross-country just to announce we're dating!" Toph exclaimed.

"Wow, _what a shocker, _didn't work out with Suki, Sokka?" Katara asked.

"What would make you think I was dating Suki?" Sokka replied.

"Oh, I don't know. She kissed you on Kyoshi, on the Boiling Rock, and wherever else you two snuck off to."

"Well, she had a thing for Jet." Sokka's face flushed with red and he rubbed the back of his neck. "So, I guess Toph and I are dating."

Toph smiled to herself. 'My plan went perfectly,' she thought.

"I swear though, Toph was sick with something!" Sokka said. "I carried her here to see if you could help me cure her."

"Yeah, I guess I just had the love bug," Toph replied. Her cheeks turned the same shade as Sokka's as he set her down and the couples caught up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Almost**

Smiles. Tears. Laughs. Cries.

Toph could hear so much after she had returned to her home. Everyone was overjoyed as their daughter returned to the Bei Fong household. Yet she wasn't happy. She was never completely happy at her house. Mostly because her parents had no idea that Toph was a master earthbender and metalbender. Her parents thought she was just beginning earthbending.

Toph missed her freedom. Her one chance to get out and be able to perform her awesome skills without her parents breathing over her shoulder. Mostly, she missed Sokka and the Gaang.

How many great, deadly memories they shared. How many times had Sokka saved her from a flying airship? One. But still, it's kind of weird it happened once. She really thought she and Sokka had something there.

'Then why would he leave you here?' Toph kept thinking. It was true. He dropped her off personally with a kiss on the cheek.

Toph just wished she could start the whole day over. Rewind...

Of course, that would never happen. She just had to accept the fact that Sokka wasn't coming back for her. She ran inside and made her way to her room, locked the door, and sobbed into her pillow.

Forty-five minutes of pillow sobbing can really ruin a girl's makeup.

Toph heard a knock on the door. Toph touched her feet to the floor. About five and a half feet tall, short ponytail, boomerang, goofy grin. Toph quietly made her way to the door when Sokka knocked again. Toph slowly grew a slab of earth under Sokka, moving him up. Soon his head touched the ceiling. "TOPH!"

Toph stifled a laugh as she opened the door and kissed Sokka on the cheek. "Hey, Sokka," she said, "what are you doing here?"

"I came because I realized that I love you and I can't live without you. I was so stupid to not just take you with me. Will you come with me?"

"Huh. I don't know. Do you still have Hawkie?"

"No..."

"Good. I do NOT want any cheesy messages about how we're doing together."

Sokka laughed and grabbed Toph's shoulder. He squeezed it tightly. "I'll never leave you," Sokka whispered in Toph's ear.

Toph grasped onto those words like she did Sokka's hand when he almost let her die. _Almost. _Toph's favorite yet least favorite word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Under the Earth Tent**

Love. How much did Toph love Sokka? Very, very much. How much did he love her? More. How much did they love each other? Most.

The goofiest grin spread across Toph's face. "Seeing as how I can't see your funny faces," Toph began, "I'd say that I automatically win."

"Hey, no fair!" Sokka grinned.

"It is too fair. You're not blind, now are you?"

"Well, you've got a point there..."

Toph grabbed Sokka's wrist and dragged him to a cave. She sat him up against the wall and started a fire for them. Her face came closer and closer to Sokka's until...

"SOKKA!" Katara yelled, running into the cave. "YOUR SHIRT!"

He looked down. His shirt was on fire. Toph sighed. 'So close,' she thought. Sokka began running around so wildly that Katara couldn't use her bending to extinguish the flame. Toph pulled some earth cuffs and cuffed Sokka's hands and feet to the wall. He struggled against them, but Toph cuffed his stomach to the wall of the cave. Katara successfully put out the fire and Sokka sighed.

When the Gaang decided to get some sleep, Sokka entered Toph's earth tent. "It's so cold in here," he said. "And small."

"Yeah, it's me sized."

Sokka laughed. "Hey, I think I need to tell you something..."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"I..." 'C'mon, Sokka, be a man!' "I love you, Toph."

Toph was surprised and relieved. "I love you too, Snoozles." Toph leaned close to Sokka's face, pressing her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her back while she brushed his hair out of the way (he started to keep his hair down more). Toph, even being sixteen, felt guilty of what she did next. She whipped off her skirt and...

"OH MY GOD!" Katara screamed. She had woken up to see Toph, naked, on top of Sokka, who was only wearing a shirt. She bent some water right above their heads and almost let it drop until she realized Aang and her had done the same exact thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Bottle and a Blanket**

Flower petals slowly hit the ground thumping slightly in Toph's vision. She smiled as she felt Sokka's feet coming towards her. They criss-crossed next to her and she planted a kiss on his cheek. "Hey, sweetie," Sokka said.

"Snoozles," Toph replied.

"What have you been up to?"

"Well, nothing. I haven't been able to bend ever since my parents moved here. They have no clue I sold myself off to the military. They'd be so disappointed!"

"Well, I'm not disappointed. Our city has been safe ever since you became head chief. No fire nation crazy people or weird chi blockers."

"Yeah, that's true, but my parents think the military are heartless people who love knocking heads. And that's basically all there is to me."

"You're completely different, Toph. You wanna know why? You're not heartless. You love me and I love you."

Toph smiled. "Thanks, Snoozles. That makes me fell a whole lot better."

"Welcome," Sokka pulled out a bottle of sparkling apple cider from his bag. He set out a blanket. "Toph, would you like to go on a picnic with me?"

Toph, unable to see the bottle or the blanket, said, "Where?"

"Right here."

Toph smiled as Sokka popped the bottle open and grabbed two glasses. He passed one to Toph. He poured some juice into her glass and they drank the whole bottle in less than ten minutes.

"Toph?" Sokka asked.

"What, Snoozles?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Sokka."

"Wait-I'm not Snoozles anymore?"

"No, Snoozles is my best friend. I love Sokka."


	5. Chapter 5

**Poison**

As much as Toph had expected, Sokka was still yet to awake. She waited by his bedside until her eyes began to droop, then crawled into the bed next to him. The Gaang told her it was unhealthy to keep herself to Sokka, seeing as how he has been asleep for two weeks straight. She didn't care. She loved him too much.

It had been two weeks since Sokka was badly injured in the all-new uprising of the fire lord's closest. They had invaded the mansion where the Gaang and Zuko and his new family lived, taking a large blow to Sokka. Toph had promised herself she wouldn't cry. If she did, who knows what would happen to her Blind Bandit cred?

"You know," Katara said while she appeared in the doorway, "he loves you very much."

"I'd hope so," Toph blushed.

"Why didn't you tell him before?"

"I was too afraid he was still into Suki."

"Suki is long gone, and he totally forgot about her."

"Well, anyways, there's no way that I could tell him when he was, I don't know... _conscious_?"

"Sure you can. I practiced telling Aang I loved him to his unconscious body, so can you."

"The problem is, I'm not in love with Aang."

"You know what I mean."

Toph stroked Sokka's cheek, feeling he was shaking. She added a blanket to his layers and he started to sweat. She removed the blanket and he began to shake again.

Zuko strolled into the room. "Hey, Toph, how's my buddy?"

"Who? Sokka or me?"

"Both, I guess."

"Do you have any tea recipes to heal him? He's got a fever."

"Let me go get Iroh..."

Zuko returned five minutes later with a cranky Iroh. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Sokka has a fever."

"Let me see."

Sokka did indeed have a fever, but he had something else too. "Poison," Iroh murmured. "There was poison on the edge of the swords. He'll be dead in twenty-four hours."

Toph enjoyed every minutes she could with a dying Sokka, pouring her heart out to him. She had the craziest idea, but knew it wouldn't work. Definitely not. But for her enjoyment, she leaned over, pushed her lips up to his and kissed him.

Completely unexpectedly, Sokka woke up just like the fairy tales.

"Now THAT was a crazy dream, Toph," Sokka laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tricks**

Sokka drew his battle sword. Toph readied a rock for pounding. Katara drew water into a whip. Aang pushed his knuckles together, preparing to enter the Avatar state. "I am a friend!" Zuko cried.

Sokka pushed his sword to Zuko's neck while Aang pulled his knuckles away. Katara dropped her water whip, and Toph smashed the rock she had. "You sure about that?" Toph commented.

"Ozai wants me to be something I'm not. I will make the perfect firebending master for Aang, if you'd like..."

"Why should we believe you?" Sokka asked.

"I have found my destiny, after all of these years. Not to capture the avatar to replenish my honor, but to teach in the way of good. I wish to be treated like one of you, starting at the bottom of the chain if I have to."

Sokka finally lowered his sword. "Okay. Welcome to the Gaang."

Now, five years after that moment, Sokka and Toph were dating. Suki and Zuko were dating. Aang and Katara were dating. And they were becoming closer to their partners and further from their friends.

Toph noticed this change and told Sokka about it. "We need to get them back together," she said.

"Yeah, I know."

They wracked their brains all night until Toph came up with a brilliant idea. Sokka agreed. The next morning, they came out of their room fighting. "NO! You were dating Yue! You were drunk last night, in case you didn't notice. You told me you'd never stop loving her!"

"I was NOT drunk, NOR did I say that! I said I'd never stop thinking about her!"

"How should you know if you were drunk or not?"

"I didn't take ONE SIP of alcohol!"

Aang came out of his and Katara's room. "What's going on?"

"This JERK said he'd never stop loving Yue!" Toph began fake-crying.

"I SAID I'd never stop thinking about her!"

"CALM DOWN!" Aang yelled. "We're going to need to work together if we want you two to be okay again."

Aang, Katara, Suki, and Zuko set up a sort of game show. Whenever they didn't agree, they'd be taken away from each other to know the truth.

"This is a stupid idea," Sokka muttered.

"I think it's a smart idea," Toph smirked.

They began with the question: "How long have you two been dating?"

"Six months," Toph and Sokka both said.

"Have you planned on having kids?"

"Yes."

"Pst. Sokka. We need to start disagreeing."

"I agree."

"You mean you disagree."

"Correct."

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"No."

"Yes."

Katara and Suki took Toph, while Zuko and Aang handled Sokka. "This is so stupid," Toph complained, "especially seeing as how Sokka and I were never really fighting. At all." Katara and Suki made stupid confusion looks at each other. They wandered over to Aang and Zuko and told them, while Sokka and Toph laughed at the clueless people.

"This was a trick!" Katara frowned.

"If you call getting the gaang back together a trick, then yes, it was a trick," Sokka commented.


	7. Chapter 7

**Valentine's Day**

Ugh. How much did Toph hate Valentine's Day? It was truly pure torture. She loved Sokka, even knowing he was dating Suki. And every year Toph would sob her heart out because of her inability to write and to tell him how she truly felt.

Sokka grinned goofily at his girlfriend. Toph felt them, halfway across the beach, kissing. She hated it. She couldn't just ruin it with a sand storm, could she? Nah. How about a meteor shower? Definitely not. She finally gave up and began to walk home.

Toph felt somebody coming her way. She dared not acknowledge them. She began to pick up her pace when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Go away, or I will throw rocks at you," Toph got stones ready.

"Oh, I don't think you want to do that," Sokka replied.

"Why's that?"

"Because. It's Valentine's Day."

"I hate Valentine's Day more than I hate my parents."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I wish I could just have a good memory for my Valentine's Day memories."

"I can help you with that."

"Really? How?"

Sokka kissed Toph on the cheek, making her heart erupt and her cheeks red quickly. "I thought you were dating Suki," Toph said.

"No. She always has someone new to kiss her on Valentine's Day."

"Well that's strange..."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I love you, Toph."

"I love you too, Sokka."

**Thank you all for reading my 7-Chapter Tokka Series!**

**by metalbender247**


End file.
